The invention refers to a device for the production of combined effects of movement and sound for toys, more particularly to a device of toy with a pedestal and a mast with an element, for instance a flag, disposed upon a sliding bearing along the said mast in such a way that the said flag may be hauled down or raised by means of a string of yarn through a spring mechanism included on the pedestal while a determinated sonorous emission generated by an electro-sonorous device, which is activated by means of the action of a switch operatively faced to the sliding bearing of the mast is reproduced.
Devices of this type, which present various disadvantages are known. For instance, of the known devices the total height of the device, substantially determined by the length of the mast, gives rise to the use of containers or boxes for commercialization which holds a relatively important volume, in such a way that important expenses of transportation and storage are originated.
On the other hand, these known toys use phonographic devices for playing acoustic disks. Such devices are voluminous, are not very reliable, have a limited life, and are expensive because of the acoustic disks which are used in them.